harrypotterfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia
O Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia é o maior departamento no Ministério da Magia. Provavelmente o mais importante dos vários departamentos, é uma combinação de instalações da polícia e da justiça, e é mais ou menos o equivalente ao Ministério do Interior da Grã-Bretanha trouxa ou o Departamento de Justiça dos Estados Unidos. Todos os outros departamentos são responsáveis perante este, com a exceção do Departamento de Mistérios. Localização O Nível Dois do Ministério da Magia abriga o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Ao virar da esquina do elevador, e passado um conjunto de portas pesadas de carvalho, encontra-se a sede dos Aurores: uma grande área aberta dividida em pequenos cubículos, um para cada Auror. Um segundo conjunto de portas duplas e uma outra passagem dão para um corredor mal iluminado e distintamente pobre. Um armário de vassouras senta-se na extremidade esquerda dos corredores, e o lado direito tem a Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas: uma sala de quase o mesmo tamanho que o armário com duas mesas e armários transbordando amontoados dentro. Divisões Principais divisões Escritório do Auror Um Auror é um oficial especialista altamente treinado, que investiga crimes que envolvem as Artes das Trevas e apreendem bruxos das trevas. De acordo com Minerva McGonagall, o Escritório auror leva recrutas com um mínimo de 5 NIEMs (com marcas não inferior a "Excede Expectativas'). Ela sugere que Poções, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Transfiguração, Feitiços, e Herbologia são os mais apropriados para alguém que aspira a ser admitido para o programa de treinamento. Um recruta em potencial também terá que passar por "... uma série de testes de aptidão e de caráter." Nynfadora Tonks menciona que dois dos cursos do programa de estudo são "Vigilância e Rastreamento" e "Esconderijos e Disfarces" e que o treinamento é difícil de passar com notas elevadas (uma exigência). Aurores são os equivalentes mágicos de agentes de combate ao terrorismo e, durante a Primeira Guerra Bruxa, Aurores foram autorizados a usar as Maldições Imperdoáveis sobre aqueles que fossem suspeitos de serem Comensais da Morte; especificamente, eles receberam a licença para matar, coagir e torturá-los. Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia A Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, pune violações do Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia. Isso inclui as bruxas e bruxos menores de idade que intencionalmente usam magia, o que sugere que este escritório pode ser responsável pelo rastreador, permitindo-lhes acompanhar a magia usada por aqueles com menos de dezessete anos. Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos Um escritório que realiza tarefas administrativas e de escritório para a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Sua função parece análoga à registros judiciais trouxas; isso normalmente inclui a manutenção de documentos judiciais, datas, horários de audição dos juízes, e a administração de processos judiciais. Outras divisões Departamento de Registro Administrativo O Departamento de Registro Administrativo é responsável pela inscrição da população de bruxos. Após a queda do Ministério da Magia, a Chefe da Comissão de Registro dos Nascidos-Trouxas foi criada sob alçada este departamento. Departamento de Substâncias Intoxicantes O Departamento de Substâncias Intoxicantes é uma sub-divisão do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, e é responsável por fazer as regulamentações sobre o consumo de bebidas alcoólicas. Departamento de Investigação O Departamento de Investigação era uma subdivisão do Escritório dos aurores. É centrado na investigação e rastreamento de bruxos das trevas. Esquadrão de Execução da Lei da Magia O Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia tem a tarefa de aplicação da lei geral, como com a polícia trouxa. Nos anos 1920, foi liderado por Bob Ogden, que liderou uma equipe para Little Hangleton para prender Servolo e Morfino Gaunt por crimes contra a ambas os trouxas e o Ministério, desde a Família Gaunt tinha evitado tentativas anteriores de prisão. Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas Este escritório regula o uso de magia em objetos trouxas e confisca os que tenham sido enfeitiçados ilegalmente. Uma das leis que impõem é a proibição de alterar magicamente um veículo trouxa com a intenção de voar. Foi dirigido por Arthur Weasley até sua promoção em 1996. Seção para Detecção e Confisco de Feitiços Defensivos e Objetos de Proteção Forjados Este escritório foi criado em 1996 pelo Ministro da Magia, Rufo Scrimgeour, em resposta à crescente ameaça de Lord Voldemort e da ascensão de produtos perigosos e/ou duvidosos que alegavam fornecer proteção contra as Artes das Trevas. Arthur Weasley foi promovido para dirigir esta operação. Seus deveres envolviam prevenção do comércio de falsificação e/ou magias inúteis, poções e artefatos que apareceram durante a Segunda Guerra Bruxa. Funcionários conhecidos Chefes de Departamento Bob_Ogden.jpg|Bob Ogden|link=Bob Ogden Justus_Pilliwickle.jpg|Justus_Pilliwickle|link=Justus Pilliwickle Crouch.jpg|Bartolomeu Crouch Sr|link=Bartolomeu Crouch Sr Pius Thicknesse.png|Pius Thicknesse|link=Pius Thicknesse Yaxley.jpg|Corban Yaxley|link=Yaxley HarryPotter scarpotter.jpg|Harry Potter|link=Harry Potter *Bob Ogden: Chefe enquanto ele visitou o Barraco da Família Gaunt. *Justus Pilliwickle: o ex-chefe de departamento; um dos mais notáveis no posto. *Bartolomeu Crouch Sr.: o ex-chefe do departamento, rebaixado para chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia depois da exposição de seu filho como um Comensal da Morte em 1981. *Amélia Bones: o ex-chefe do departamento, morta por Lord Voldemort no verão de 1996. *Pius Thicknesse: o ex-chefe do departamento, subjugado por Yaxley e promovido a Ministro da Magia. *Corban Yaxley: ex-chefe do departamento, durante o controle dos Comensais da Morte sobre o Ministério da Magia *Harry Potter: Harry é o atual chefe do departamento e tem sido desde 2019. Aurores Frank1.jpg|Frank Longbottom|link=Franco Longbottom Alice1.jpg|Alice Longbottom|link=Alice Longbottom Rufus Scrimgeour.jpg|Rufo Scrimgeour|link=Rufo Scrimgeour John Dawlish.jpg|John Dawlish|link=John Dawlish Alastor Moody Profile.JPG|Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody|link=Alastor Moody KingsleyShacklebolt.jpg|Quim Shacklebolt|link=Quim Shacklebolt Ninfadora.jpg|Ninfadora Tonks|link=Ninfadora Tonks HarryPotter scarpotter.jpg|Harry Potter|link=Harry Potter Ron-Weasley-harry-potter-and-the-deathly-hallows.jpg|Ronald Weasley|link=Ronald Weasley Deathly Hallows 2- Neville Longbottom holding the Gryffindor's sword.jpg|Neville Longbottom|link=Neville Longbottom *Frank Longbottom: ex-auror; permanentemente incapacitado por meio da Maldição Cruciatus em 1981 ou 1982. *Alice Longbottom: ex-auror; permanentemente incapacitado por meio da Maldição Cruciatus em 1981 ou 1982. *Rufo Scrimgeour: o ex-chefe da Seção dos Aurores; promovido a Ministro da Magia, em 1996. *John Dawlish *Alastor Moody: Aposentado; falecido. Morto por Comensais da Morte em 1997, durante a Batalha dos Sete Potter. *Gawain Robards: Chefe da Seção dos Aurores após a promoção de Scrimgeour em 1996 *Proudfoot *Savage *Kingsley Shacklebolt: promovido a Ministro da Magia depois da derrota de Voldemort em 1998 *Ninfadora Tonks: Falecida. Mora por Belatriz Lestrange em 1998 *Williamson *Harry Potter: O ex-chefe dos aurores e agora chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. *Ron Weasley: Demitiu-ser e começou a trabalhar com seu irmão Jorge Weasley na Gemialidades Weasley no Beco Diagonal em 2000. Outros funcionários DoloresUmbridge.jpg|Dolores Umbridge|link=Dolores Umbridge Mcgonagall.png|Minerva McGonagall|link=Minerva McGonagall Mafalda Hopkirk.jpg|Mafalda Hopkirk|link=Mafalda Hopkirk ARTHUR1.jpg|Arthur Weasley|link=Arthur Weasley Hermione Granger.png|Hermione Granger|link=Hermione Granger *Dolores Umbridge: Chefe da Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia algum momento antes de 1995; Preso em Azkaban por seus crimes contra a humanidade, após a derrota de Voldemort em 1998, que lhe deu uma sentença de prisão perpétua. *´Elphinstone Urquart: alto funcionário do departamento nos anos 1950 ; falecido marido de Minerva McGonagall. *Minerva McGonagall: 1954-1956, tornou-se professora de Transfiguração (matéria) na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. *Mafalda Hopkirk: trabalha na Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia na década de 1990; responsável pelo envio de cartas aos bruxos menores de idade que usavam magia fora de Hogwarts. *Perkins: trabalhador na Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas. *Arthur Weasley: Chefe da Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas sob Cornélio Fudge; Chefe da Seção para Detecção e Confisco de Feitiços Defensivos e Objetos de Proteção Forjados sob Rufo Scrimgeour. *Hermione Granger: Depois de trabalhar com o Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, ela finalmente tomou uma posição sênior neste departamento, atingindo o nível de Vice-Chefe do Departamento em 2014. Hermione agora é a atual Ministra da Magia. Aparições *Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte (Primeira menção) *Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1 (Apenas Mencionado) *Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (livro do companheiro) (Apenas Mencionado) *Profeta Diário (Do mundo real) (Apenas Mencionado) *Pottermore (Apenas Mencionado) en:Department of Magical Law Enforcement es:Departamento de Seguridad Mágica de:Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung ru:Отдел магического правопорядка pl:Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów fr:Département de la justice magique it:Ufficio Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia no:Avdelingen for magisk justis Categoria:Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia